transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hiding From the Monsters...In the Monsters' Den.
Gragulox Descending into the smokey, cloud-flecked atmosphere of Gragulox, the density of the trees becomes apparent. Apart from the heat traces of animals it is just about impossible to see anything of note. The majority of the world is a thick jungle, with the screeches of various animals and birds echoing like music. At several points, huge trees stand up above the rest as if sentries, watching the jungle. Hill and valleys are numerous, the trees rising and dipping violently, as if long ago someone carved out huge chunks of the planet. The dense jungles of the planet Gragulox. The screeches and howls of various animals can be heard echoing across the landscape. A distant figure appears in the sky, rapidly accelerating toward the surface of the planet. It's a bird, it's a plane, no--it's Jetfire! The Autobot scientist lands in a small clearing near the crash site of the Scorpio, a Decepticon supply freighter, then transforms and begins trudging through the foliage. Coming upon the freighter, he stops, deciding to rifle through the wreckage to see if there's anything left there that's worth salvaging. Space Shuttle is flying through the area on deep space patrol when his sensors pick up an Autobot signal. He moves in closer to intercept, then to his displeasure he realizes the signature is that of Jetfire. Given their last encounter, the shuttleformer is in no hurry to repeat the experience. The shuttle flies low enough to enter the atmosphere, but for now maintains his distance....using long-range scanners to keep an optic on things. Jetfire continues digging around in the crashed freighter, finding a few CR chamber parts and fuel valves that might be of use. Subspacing them, he doesn't appear to have taken notice of Blast Off yet. The scientist transforms, taking to the air again, though only briefly. He lands a few breems later, in front of a series of rock formations covered with moss and other undergrowth. If one were to look more closely, it would appear that the formations were actually some kind of den belonging to a species native to the planet, as footprints are scattered about the ground around them. Space Shuttle continues to arc closer to the giant trees of the jungle, finally transforming into root mode... which happens to jettison the sleeping Triplechanger inside. He thinks to himself, mwahahaha, finally, I have an excuse to do that....drunk/barf in MY cargo bay, will you? To Blitz he radios <> Then he perches on one of the giant trees and watches, still trying to remain out of Jetfire's sight and sensors. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Blitzwing is unceremoniously evicted from Blast Off's cozy 5-star cargo bay like a football launched at kickoff. He comets through the air, completely hammered, and violently face-plants against the planet surface with a resounding *THUD*! The triplechanger's radio crackles with static and then the Combaticon's whiny voice synthesizes across the circuit. Blitzwing snores in his freshly-made crater. Jetfire ignores the THUD of Blitzwing's form striking the ground. Or perhaps it's too far away for him to have heard. At any rate, he appears to be rather absorbed in whatever he's doing. Carefully, he ventures toward the entrance of the den. These creatures, whatever they were, must have been quite large, as their footprints dwarf even those of a Cybertronian like Jetfire. However, they don't seem to be home at the moment. The Autobot disappears into the darkness of the cave... Well, with Blitzwing here, Blast Off is feeling slightly more inclined to get closer to the Autobot. He's still not sure he actually HAS backup, though (he looks back to where Blitz is still apparently asleep...), so he's not getting too close.... yet. <> He pauses, thinking. ...<> There, maybe that will wake him up.... The Combaticon advances towards the cave.... Blitzwing continues to snore, and loudly like a chainsaw, with a little anime snot bubble expanding and contracting from his nose. Even though he is no less than thirty dimensions away, Blitzwing heeds the call of free ener-beer. The triplechanger snaps out of his deep slumber, clawing for purchase in the dirt and clamoring to his thruster-feet. "beeeerBEER WHERE where is the beer i must have it, mmm belly you're getting in there" he rambles, stumbling after the faint silhouette of Blast Off. Jetfire is completely unaware of the situation outside, as he has finally reached his destination. A gargantuan column of pulsating techno-organic eggsacs are sitting in a floor-to-ceiling cylinder full of nutrient fluid woven by the owners of this cave. The scientist smiles, as he's found the jackpot! He couldn't have been luckier, honestly! Drawing a small laser cutter out of subspace, he begins to cut away at the giant cylinder, making several incisions. The clear incubation fluid spews out, splattering onto the floor. Within, the sacs hang off of a central vessel like grapes on a vine. Pushing the sacs aside, he easily finds this vessel. Putting his hand up against it, he can feel the lifeblood of the embryos rushing through it. Ah...perfect! Just what he needed... Meanwhile, as Blast Off and Blitzwing head toward the cave, there is an unmistakeable shriek that rings out over the tops of the trees. It doesn't sound happy. Nor does it sound small... Blast Off gets to the cave entrance and peers inside. Ugh, great, enclosed spaces. Just his thing....*not*. His sensors also pick up a multitude of organic forms. Also not his thing. He looks back towards Blitzwing. Is he coming or not? The shuttleformers waits at the entrance, ready to bring his ionic blaster out of subspace. Then there's a SHRIEK from above... for the third time, now: ugh, not his thing. He waits at the entrance to decide what his next move should be, sensors following Jetfire- and searching for the source of that sound.... At the entrance to the cave, Blitzwing carelessly knocks Blast Off aside and stomps into the catacombs below. "Outta tha way! There's beer in there! AND I GOTTA DRINK IT!" The triplechanger groggily finds his way through the dim dark den (I am a fan of alliteration, can you tell?), and is completely oblivious to the giant Autobot scientist already there and doing sciency things to the pickled grapes. Blitzwing walks right under Jetfire's legs and opens his mouth to begin drinking the incubation fluid. "ENER-BEER I LOVE YOU" *glug glug glug* Jetfire holds the egg sacs aside as he pulls a syringe out of subspace. The needle extends from the tip as he inoculates the central vessel with something. And then Blitzwing suddenly stumbles in and starts drinking the nutrient fluid, clearly overcharged. Oh...dear. "Oh...Blitzwing, I would not recommend consuming that particular substance, it may have er...unpleasant effects on your systems..." Though he is smirking, because Blitzwing is a Decepticon and if nasty things happen to him--well, all the better for the Autobots. Outside, Blast Off will suddenly find himself up against a giant techno-organic creature that looks to be about the size of Bruticus. Bursting forth from the trees, a hideous creature resembling a cross between a pterodactyl and a zerg ultralisk screeches furiously at the shuttleformer and dives straight for him, its toothy jaws ready to take a bite out of his armor! Blast Off is knocked aside and watches with disbelief as Blitzwing throws all caution... and common sense...and dignity... to the wind. Really? REALLY? And mechs wonder why Blast Off gets pissy.... He rolls his otpics...and then they widen as something HUGE comes rushing at him. Any doubts about entering the cave vanish as the Combaticon leaps inside, just avoiding the huge jaws..... Blitzwing drinks a few CYBER-GALLONS of the incubation fluid, despite Jetfire's polite warning. *glug glug glug* *rrrrrrrrrmmldbmb* "Eh?" Blitzwing's looks down at his suddenly audible torso, quirking a puzzled brow. Soon after, his purple face bubbles into shades of green and yellow, and the triplechanger turns around to throw up - just as Blast Off rushes in. Well, at least Blitzwing didn't puke /inside of you/. Just /on/ you. Cheers! Jetfire just shakes his head when Blitzwing doesn't heed his warning. Not that he really cares. He withdraws the syringe and subspaces it again. That should do the trick. Now, he'll just return to this cave in--- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! The scientist's thoughts are interrupted as one of the owners of this home suddenly and violently return. Did Blast Off think that he could hide from the thing inside of its own cave? Silly Combaticon! The creature howls and chases him into the cave, swiping its sharp wings at him in an attempt to knock him off his feet. But when it sees that its egg sacs have been punctured and Blitzwing is drinking the fluid, it flies into an even more intense rage than before. Shrieking angrily, one of its clawed wings come at the triplechanger, aiming to impale him! Actually, Blitzwing already forgot in his drunken stupor that he *did* throw up inside the shuttle earlier- which is why said shuttle was in a rush to eject him.... So Blast Off has absolutely NO interest in adding more of the mess to the repair job he's already going to be facing. Using his quick reflexes, he dodges the mess and leaps further into the cave. That's when he finds the huge thing he escaped hasn't actually quite been evaded yet! The Combaticon kicks into high gear, gaining even more of his customary speed as he bypasses the drunk triplechanger and heads further into the cave.... probably ending up near Jetfire. However, right now his attention is more on the giant ticked off "mother" than bothering too much with the 'Bot. Blitzwing BLEAH *cough cough* and wipes his mouth away of the putrid stuff, grunting as he does so. "Hi, Blast Off." Blitzwing belches. "Bye, Blast Off." Blitzwing takes in a deep breath to assist in his systems purge, and it is then that he notices the rampaging baby momma. The triplechanger sobers up quickly, and leaps back to shift into jet mode, streaking off deeper into the cave, right behind the Combaticon. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Jetfire's optics widen as the angry creature bears down the three of them. As the Decepticons flee deeper into the cave, he decides that's probably the best course of action and does the same, taking on his own flight form and booking it away from the monster. Yeah, going deeper into this thing's den, that was a GREAT idea, too bad it's their only option. As he catches up to the Decepticons, he can't help but sarcastically comment, "Sure, run into the den of the thing that is chasing you, and consume its offspring's sustenance. You Decepticons are so intelligent!" MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" thunders through the cavern, chasing after Blast Off. The triplechanger grumbles as the Autobot aerial catches up to him and instantly starts off with the sarcastic, back-handed comments. But only because Jetfire beat him to it. "Oh, you got a better idea, fly boy? How about you head back there and try the universal greeting? I'll even give you my last Energon snack for it!" Blast Off transforms as well. Apparently the cave is big enough to allow him to travel as a space shuttle.... the first piece of good news today. He scoffs at Jetfire, "I didn't KNOW this was its cave, you scientific Autofool!!! *I* was at least trying to be cautious... unlike some mechs I could name!" He soars around a bend, then continues on,"And if you're so slagging intelligent, how did you get yourself stuck here with US?" Meanwhile, the raging momma continues chasing them further into the cave. Taking to the air as well, it careens through the large caverns after the intruders. Suddenly, sharp projectiles fly toward them from behind. Oh, perfect! It can shoot claws out of its wings, apparently. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. "You didn't know?" Jetfire makes an exasperated noise as he banks sharply around the bend with the other Cybertronians. "I see, it seems you lack common sense as well!" As they turn the corner, much to the scientist's horror, they find another cavern filled with several more of the giant creatures. Oh, yes, fleeing INTO the den, that was SUCH a good idea, Blast Off! The one currently chasing them lets out a shrill cry, and suddenly the entire pack is on their tailpipes. Great, just great. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" is then a flurry of activity. Upon seeing the ravenous pack of Zerg-pterodactyl-hybrids laying in wait in the labyrinth beyond, the tripelchanger shifts into robot form with a flip, twisting himself about and pointing in the opposite direction the lot of them had just been traveling - back /AT/ the original monster. Blitzwing tranforms again into his jet mode, screaming off again towards the entrance under much more substantial propulsion. As Blitzwing narrows the gap between himself and the oncoming beast, he dips his nosecone and flies right at the thing's mouth, shifting modes again at the last possible second - into a tank! *Gulp!* Blitzwing disappears down the beast's throat. Space Shuttle says, "How was I supposed to KNOW this? YOU'RE the dolt who went INTO this cave, of your own volition! I was merely following you, and then ....that....THING forced me in here!!!" Blast Off continues to race ahead... his sensors are furiously at work, trying to keep him from crashing as he hurtles through the cavern at high speeds... This is definitely when he wishes he was in the cold, comforting embrace of outer space.... where he can see for light years and nothing can close in and confine him. Or surprise him, like the claws that suddenly shoot out from the mamma.... thing. The shuttle evades that attack, but then they round another corner and -OH SLAG. Pulling his cannons out, Blast Off aims at the nearest creature. He knows he can't risk stray shots bringing a cave in, but the temptation to just shoot these things is getting hard to resist- and may soon be the only option. With his skill, he could pull it off, too, right?! But his claustrophobia (and common sense, something he does actually possess, even in situations like this) keep him from actually firing.... He wathces as Blitzwing suddenly pulls a maneuver... and hopes that the triplechanger meant to do that. For now, he'll wait and see what happens..." Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Jetfire watches as Blitzwing suddenly changes course and flies right into the creature's open maw, transforming into his tank form. Attacking from the inside out...a clever move, but now they have more than just one of these things to deal with. As for the triplechanger, he will find himself in a very unpleasant environment filled with acid and all manner of nasty gastric juices inside the GI tract of the monstrosity. If he is going to make a move, he'd better do it soon, before the acid eats away all his circuitry... In the meantime, the rest of the pack of dino-mutalisk hybrids rise up and begin to make chase after the other Cybertronians. Wing blades are flying everywhere now. But Jetfire has detected a potential escape. "There is a structural vulnerability near the east wall. A low-power precision blast should be enough to create an opening large enough for all of us to escape, without collapsing the entire formation." Space Shuttle doesn't need any additional coaxing from the scientist. As much as he hates to take advice from an Autofool, he hates the idea of being stuck in here or eaten by those things even more... so the shuttle heads straight for the east wall. Cannons aim and fire at the point Jetfire had indicated, collapsing the wall, without collapsing the cave. HE's JUST THAT GOOD. He immediately heads towards the new entrance at top speed. Leopard 2A6M is gobbled up like a triplechanging vitaim. Baby momma dino-dactyl-zerg must have forgotten to take her One A Days. Luckily for her, Blitzwing has just what she needs. *THOOM!* A thundering blast ring outs from inside the creature's neck, which explodes in a rainbow of macabre colors and half-severing the head from the body. Blitzwing emerges from the neck stump in robot mode, drawing his electron sabre and hacking at the rest of the beast to completely decapitate the thing. Once complete, Blitzwing leaps up and shifts forms again with a quickness, clearing himself of the viscous liquids that had been sizzling across his frame. The MiG screams off after the other two Cybertronians and through the makeshift exit. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Jetfire wastes no time heading after Blast Off through their new escape route. The body fluids of the dead creature fly in all directions. Turns out, though, that these things are kinda like bees. As in when they smell the remains of their family members, they get enraged. Well, even more enraged. And since Blitzwing is covered in the blood of their fallen comrade, they are especially enraged at him... The herd of monsters charges out of the cave after them, wing blades still flying. But now that they're out in the open, those whose alt modes are spaceworthy can simply blast on out of the atmosphere, escaping the planet altogether. ...Right? Space Shuttle continues to soar away, dodging and turning to avoid any pursuing creatures. He does finally remember that there is a certain Triplechanger who might NOT be able to escape the planet... one he probably ought to go back and get... so the shuttle reluctantly loops back around. <>> MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" throttles after the Combaticon, dipping and banking and spiraling about to avoid a storm of daggers and the flock of rage-birds pursuing him. The triplechanger beams for the opening in Blast Off's cargo bay, transforming and crashing into the void as a mechanized humanoid. Blitzwing grits his teeth as he is slammed about the space, reaching out for something - anything, to hold onto. He wrenches his digits around a control column and holds himself there steadfast. The triplechanger laughs, clearly not taking the situation seriously at all. "You get a guy promoted, and suddenly his head's the size of a moon. Typical." Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. As soon as he's free of the cavern, Jetfire hits the throttle on his sublights hard. He speeds up and away from the surface of the planet, quickly leaving the atmosphere and escaping orbit. Thankfully, he's agile enough to have avoided most of the wing blades, though they've left several scratches in his paint. Well, that hadn't exactly gone as expected, but at least he'd done what he'd come for. Hopefully his future visits will not be hampered by idiotic Decepticons... As for the winged monstrosities, while they are fast fliers, they don't have quantum generators and thus cannot follow the Cybertronians into space. They eventually calm down and return to their den, having chased the intruders off.